Hero
by Spikeworshiper
Summary: Songfic. One-shot. Seto X Joey. Seto sacrifices his life for the person who is his worst enemy, but why?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' and all lyrics belong to Chad Kroeger.__

* * *

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

I've led a bad life, I admit it. If there's anything I could take back it would be all the pain I caused you in your friends. I manipulated you guys into doing what I wanted without knowing it. I wish I was as brave as you; then I could actually tell you guys that I was sorry. But I can't, so consider this my apology. This is my redemption.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Maybe things will be better after this. Maybe my sacrifice will actually mean something to you. To the world. If you knew how I watched you night after night, you'd probably turn on your heel and run. My heart wishes that you would accept my love, but I doubt even you are that forgiving.

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came._

This is the only way that I can truly be appreciated by you. To do something good for you. Maybe when I'm gone you'll realize that you loved me too. Maybe you can overlook the stalking and just see me. No one else is able to. When they look at me all they see is a selfish brat who hates the world. But they're wrong. That's how I use to be. Before I confronted my feelings for you.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

I glance over at you quickly, and I see that you're worried. It calls for one sacrifice, and you think it will be you. But you're wrong. I'll give my life away for you, although to you I am nothing but an annoying flea. I have it all worked out. When he asks for our decision, I'll look him right in the eye and say that it's me. You'll be shocked, and feel guilty, but you don't have to. It's my decision.

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do._

As I approach this monster that is to be the end of me, I can see a sudden realization come over your face. You know what I'm doing, but you don't know why. That's good. It's not time for you to know why yet. It's just time for me. I must say, he certainly looks shocked. I guess he thought that you'd be the one dying. Then again, so did you. I'm the only one who knew all along. I wonder how I'll feel, knowing that I saved the world. And more importantly, saved you.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

I turn towards you, to look upon my love one more time. To look upon my obsession. The one thing I could never have. I see your feelings in your eyes perfectly. You're wondering why. There's no real answer, but I'll give you something. Opening my mouth, I try to speak to you with more love than any time before.

"Why, you might be wondering, Joey? The answer is simple. I love you. I always have and always will."

Then, without another thought, I turn away from you to meet my doom.

_And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away._

_-------------------------------------------------_

Joey stood, trying to soak it all in. In the past few minutes his worst enemy had confessed that he loved him, then sacrificed his life to save Joeys. Joey thought hard, but he couldn't make sense of anything. There were never any signs that Kaiba loved him, nothing for Joey to build on. So Joey kept his feelings to himself. Now it was too late to tell Kaiba anything. Turning away from the spot where his true love's body lay, Joey sat down and cried.


End file.
